


Kiss me on this cold December night

by bellafarella



Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cold Weather, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Ice, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Teasing, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompt, Winter, holiday prompt, soft, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Day 11: I slipped on ice outside your house and you ran out barefoot to help me, quick let’s get inside under a blanket, AU
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: 12 days before Christmas (II) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Kiss me on this cold December night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts), [pgehlpn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pgehlpn/gifts).



> Day 11 is dedicated to Liz & Paige. You're both so sweet and lovely to talk to, I really hope we get more chances to talk. This different first encounter fic is for you, I hope you like it!! I hope you have the best holidays! ❤️
> 
> p.s. idk the layout of Ray's so don't @ me about how I set up his house/office lol

David’s walking home from the café with some donuts for a late night snack for when he gets home and watches some random movie on TV. He just had dinner by himself – Alexis is with Ted, his parents are at some shindig at Roland and Jocelyn’s, and Stevie is running the motel while his dad is out. 

It's winter in Schitt’s Creek and the snow is covering the ground, patches of ice hidden well beneath it all. David turns the corner and is walking by Ray’s – the only man he’s ever met that has infinite amount of business endeavors. David peaks inside as he walks by and sees a man he’s never seen in town before. _He’s cute!_ David thinks before a particularly big patch of ice causes David to slip and fall on his ass right in front of the window. 

“Ow, what the _fuck_?” David yelps as he hits the ground. _Please don’t let the cute guy see that_ , David thinks as he struggles to get up.

The front door of Ray’s burst open and the cute guy he just saw runs out to help him. “Are you okay?” He asks as he grabs David’s arm to help him up. David notices that the guy is barefoot and in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. _Who just runs out to help someone when they’re barefoot?_ David thinks.

“I’m fine, thank you for coming to help me,” David says as he looks into the guy’s eyes. He has really nice warm brown eyes. He’s got a cute little button face that David could look at all day.

“No problem, here come on in, you’re all wet from the snow,” The man says as he walks back into the house, leaving the door open and waiting for him.

“Okay, I guess this is happening,” David mutters to himself before heading inside after the guy. 

He shuts the door behind him and looks around the office space of Ray’s. It’s a lot cleaner than he expected from a man who has a million businesses. “Let’s head upstairs, I can put some of your clothes in the dryer so you don’t have to walk in wet clothes,” The cute button man offers.

David knows this is weird but he also really doesn’t want to walk in wet clothes nor does he want to stop being around this gorgeous _new_ man who’s being nice to him. “Sure, thank you, that’s really generous of you.”

“It’s no problem at all. I’m Patrick by the way,” Patrick introduces, offering his hand out to David.

David shakes his hand and introduces himself, “David.”

“Nice to meet you, David,” He says with a sweet smile. “Come on up.” He heads up the stairs so David follows him.

They get there and it’s a whole living space – a kitchen, living room, washroom, and another staircase that leads to what he presumes are bedrooms. “Where’s Ray?” David asks, curious since he hasn’t heard the man yet and Ray is a big talker. David removes his boots and jacket. Patrick takes his jacket from him and hangs it up on a coat rack. “He’s out at a poker game. It’s just us. Um, let me go grab you something else to wear so I can take those wet clothes from you,” Patrick tells him before disappearing upstairs. 

David looks around, it’s a very lovely home – it’s clean, spacious, and feels like Ray really put a lot of work into making this place feel like home. 

Patrick returns and hands David some black sweatpants and a shirt. David takes them with him to the washroom but only ends up putting on the sweatpants since his sweater was saved because of his jacket. He exits the washroom and hands Patrick is wet pants where he goes to put them in the dryer. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Patrick asks him. “I’ve got water, beer, wine, juice, milk, soda.”

David smiles softly at Patrick listing everything in the fridge. “I’ll have a glass of wine,” David tells him as he stands awkwardly near the table. 

“You can make yourself comfortable, the dryer won’t ring for twenty minutes or so,” Patrick tells him as he takes a bottle of red wine out of the fridge and pours him a glass. He takes a beer for himself and hands David is wine where he’s now sitting on the sofa. “Are you cold?” He asks him when he sees David pull his feet up under himself.

“Yeah, I did just fall on my ass into the snow,” David reminds him, mouth twisted to the side. 

Patrick chuckles. He grabs the cozy blanket that’s on the recliner and sits back down next to David before draping it over them. “Better?” He asks him with a small smile.

“Mhm, this blanket is very soft,” David tells him softly.

Patrick starts asking David questions about where he lives, what he does for work, how he ended up in this town. David answers his questions and asks him the same ones back. He gets a vague answer about ‘a fresh start’ for why he moved to this town but David lets it go for now. 

They talk until their drinks are done and Patrick offers David another so he takes it, not wanting this to end yet. They hear the dryer buzzer go off but neither say anything about it yet nor does Patrick make a move to go grab them. David doesn’t mind, he’s very comfortable in Patrick’s sweatpants and doesn’t really want to take them off just yet.

David shares his donuts with Patrick as a small thank you for helping him off the ice. Patrick laughs and takes one. They continue talking about life and what they aspire for in their futures.

David’s never had these conversations with anyone. He sort of just overthinks it all to himself late at night. It’s nice to be able to share it with someone else and to hear what they have to say. 

Ray gets home and greets them, “Hello, Patrick. Oh, David! Hello, it’s nice to see you!”

“Hi, Ray,” They both say to him. 

“I should actually probably get going,” David says looking to Patrick. 

Patrick looks a little sad but he smiles at David and tells him he’s going to get his pants from the dryer. Ray looks at David curiously at Patrick’s statement so he fills Ray in on what happened. 

Once David is changed back into his pants, Patrick says, “I’ll drive you home.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary,” David starts to refuse, not wanting to put him out any further.

“Isn’t it though?” Patrick teases.

David rolls his eyes but smiles at him sweetly. He says, “Fine, thank you.”

They dress in their winter gear before heading outside and into Patrick’s car. 

It’s not a long drive to the motel where Patrick parks in front of David’s room, shutting his car off. 

David turns to look at Patrick, he tells him, “That was a lovely evening that would have been spent alone so thank you again for helping me out.”

“Same for me so thanks for falling outside my window?” Patrick says it in a form of a question making them both chuckle.

They look into each other's eyes, the laughter dissipated, a calmness in the air. David sees Patrick’s gaze drift to his lips before meeting his eyes again. David moves forward in his seat slightly as he looks at Patrick’s lips that look nice and soft, he wants to taste him. Patrick also moves forward slightly so David cups his face and presses their lips together in the softest, sweetest kiss he’s ever experienced - and he’s kissed _a lot_ of people but nothing compared to this. He doesn’t want it to end but he pulls back slowly and shifts his eyes down slightly, mouth twisted to the side. He looks back up at Patrick who has a small smile on his face. 

“So…” David trails off not really knowing what to say or do, he wants to kiss Patrick again but he’s not making a move to so he decides not to.

“Um, can I see you again sometime? Maybe take you to dinner tomorrow night?” Patrick asks, looking up at him through his lashes – puppy dog eyes is the first thing that comes to David’s mind. It’s working for him.

“Are you asking me out?” He asks with a small smirk on his face.

“I would really like for it to be a date but if-” Patrick starts to say, he’s getting a bit nervous.

David interrupts with, “Yes, yeah, it’s a date,” head nodding along, mouth still twisted to the side like he’s trying not to grin. 

Patrick lets out a laugh on an exhale and tells him, “That’s good; um I can pick you up around seven.”

“Seven sounds good,” David tells him before unbuckling his seatbelt. “See you tomorrow, Patrick.”

“Yeah,” Patrick says as he watches David open the door to leave. “Goodnight, David.”

“Goodnight, Patrick,” David says before shutting the door and walking to his room. He sees Patrick there waiting for him to enter so he waves goodbye before going inside. 

Back pressed up against the door, David shuts his eyes and lets the smile consume his face. Who would have thought that slipping on the ice would get you a date with a cute boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
